1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nail stapler and, more particularly, to a nail-hamming apparatus of a nail stapler.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 465170 discloses conventional nail-hammering apparatus with a hammer 10, a first solenoid L1 for driving the hammer and a second solenoid L2 for driving the hammer 10 after the first solenoid L1. More particularly, this document is related to a best timing for the turning on and off the first solenoid L1 and the second solenoid L2 in order to achieve a greatest impact that the hammer 10 can exert on a nail. However, this conventional nail-hammering apparatus does not ensure the nail entirely enters the workpiece.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a hammer for keeping on hammering a nail until the nail entirely enters a workpiece.
According to the present invention, a nail-hammering apparatus includes a hammer, a first solenoid, a second solenoid and a control device. The hammer can hammer a nail into a workpiece. The first solenoid can be turned on so as to drive the hammer. The second solenoid can be turned on in order to drive the hammer after the first solenoid. The spring tends to bias the hammer to its original position when the second solenoid is turned off. If the nail has not entirely enters the workpiece, the control device turns on the second solenoid so as to drive the hammer one more time.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.